The Hare's Daughter
by baichan
Summary: Elliot came to the real world to find love. Now his daughter, who looks like him more than expected to, found her way to Wonderland. Will Violet's distrusting heart warm up to this strange land?  Alice is NOT her mother nor in the story! She has a heart.
1. Prologue: Violet in a Field of Violets

**Baichan: Yay me and Elliot are in this story! See if you can guess who I am!**

**lol**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except Violet and this plot, but NOT HnKnA**

**Alice: I'm not in it!**

**Elliot: I am! Kinda... Wait since when did I have a daughter?**

**Baichan: P.S. this is short because it's the prologue**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Violet in a Field of Violets**

Violet was walking through the woods, trying to find the field of violets her father had shown her. It was one of the few places she could take her bonnet off.

When Violet took her bonnet off her rabbit ears popped up. She loved to her ears free, the sun beating down on them.

Her father had told her that if anyone found out her and her father would be killed. Violet lived in fear of that day. She avoids other people entirely, usually exploring the forest.

"Finally!" she said to herself.

Violet stopped as soon as she saw the hole in the center of the field. After an internal debate of whether of not go towards it she stepped towards the edge strangely drawn to it.

"It looks really deep." she mumbled to herself.

"Aaaaah!" Violet screamed as she found herself falling, along with the ground where she had been standing.


	2. Chapter 1: Twin Guards

**Baichan: I luvs you Elliot!  
****  
Elliot: Gyaah! Gawd just say the disclaimer**

**Baichan: ok...**

**Disclaimer: I own Violet and the plot! That be it... I do NOT own HnKnA... Or Elliot, but I pretend too.**

**Elliot: What?**

**Baichan: Bunny EARS!**

**Elliot: NOO! Not the ears!**

**Alice: At least the chapter is longer...**

**Baichan: Hey you aren't even in the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Twin Guards**

Violet landed, surprisingly softly, on grass. She looked up to see two boys approach her. One was blue, one was red.

"I wonder where the stupid rabbit went." pondered the blue one.

"I know it's been over a year since blondie chickie rabbit left." questioned the red one.

"Something like that brother... Hey what's that thing?" said the blue one.

"They must have seen me... Are they brothers? And what was that about blondie chickie rabbit? That reminds me of..." thought Violet

Violet attempted to get up, she found herself failing miserably, and tumbling into the arms of the blue one.

"Oh, gawd! She has eyes! A-and they're purple..." the blue one said, dropping her.

"Ow~!" she cried, holding the arm that she fell on.

"We should take her to boss he would want to know that... That he was replaced..." the red one said, looking uncomfortable.

The blue boy approached her and put two fingers on her neck, trying to feel for her pulse.

"My heart's already going like a mile a minute. How can he not hear it?" Violet thought.

"Ok, let me check her to make sure she's not gonna die on the way... Gawd! Y-your clock!" the blue boy exclaimed. Backing away from her pointing at her heart.

"What brother?"

"Her clock didn't tick... It... Thumped?"

The red boy approached her and searched for her pulse.

"But brother that doesn't... Make... se-sense!" the red boy backed away finding his brother's words true.

The blue boy gasped.

"Maybe shes a foreigner, like Boss told us about!" the red boy said for him.

"W-we should defiantly take her to Boss then!" said the blue boy

"They seem nice enough, I guess, but who is this Boss person they keep talking about? I doesn't matter, as long as they don't see my ears." VIolet

The two boys helped Violet up, and to walk towards a giant mansion with gates that towered over them.

"My name's Dee!" said the blue boy.

"My name's Dum!" said the red boy.

"De-dee. Du-dum." she said weakly, looking pointedly at each.

Thank you..." she said smiling softly.

**

* * *

**

"Uhm... whats a foreigner?" Violet asked weakly.

She had wound in her side, which made it really hard to walk, and well... Breathe... Or move in general.

"Someone who wasn't born here-" stated Dee

"Or who doesn't have a clock!" finished Dum

"Oh I know someone who has a clock..." Violet said.

"They... Have clocks, like my father... Is it safe to tell them? Does everyone really have clocks?" thought Violet.

Both twins looked at her weirdly.

"Hey brother" said Dee.

"Do you suppose ..." continued Dum.

"That he had..."

"It can't be!"

"He was only gone for a year!"

"Unless..."

"No it can't be! She's like 17!

"Hey lady... How old is your dad?"

Violet who had been trying unsuccessfully to follow their conversation, was surprised they had finally invited her into it... Or at least talked to her.

"Hm? Oh uhm...I don't know... Like 30 or 40 something?" Violet guessed.

"See!" continued Dee.

"Oh well..."

"Still I wonder where he went..."

"I doesn't matter right now. Hey! Look there's Boss!

"C'mon lady! You have to go meet boss!" said Dee.

The person they called boss was waiting patiently at the gates.

"There you are... I'm going to cut your pay for laving your post again." he stated calmly, a slight frown on his face.

"No! B-but boss!" said Dum

"We saw something and went to go see what it was!" said Dee.

"Well?" asked their boss.

The bloody twins pushed Violet who tumbled forward into Bloods arms.

"Ow~" groaned Violet.

"Is there something I'm missing here? It's just a girl... Although it is a surprise you didn't kill her right away..." there boss said feigning surprise.

"B-but her clock!" said Dee with a wide eyed expression.

"What about it?"

"It-

* * *

**Baichan: Cliffhangers!**

**Elliot:... You're being evil...**

**Baichan: Whatever. You haven't seen evil yet... Oh and if you can guess who I am I'll post another chapter! I have like three other stories to post/update sooo...**

**READ REVIEW AND GUESS!**

**Review even if it is JUST to guess!**


	3. Chapter 2: Boss

**Baichan: Sorry for the late update**

**Elliot: Disclaimer?**

**Baichan: Oh right!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HnKnA. Only Violet and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"It thumped!" exclaimed Dee.

Their boss looked confused before realization hit. She was a foreigner! In his possession too...

"This is good. We should get her to stay." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Go to Nightmare and get the medicine of hearts from him." he ordered

"Ew. Sounds girly!" grimaced Dum.

"Maybe it's a present to get her to stay!" pondered Dee.

"Ya right if Boss wanted her he would just take her." Dum stated pointedly.

"Maybe he's getting soft since Elliot left!" exclaimed Dee.

"Ya right like that would happen and remember Elliot was below Blood." Dee pointed out.

"She does look like him though." whispered Dum.

"Same sandy hair." said Dee.

"Wavy too." said Dum.

"Skin tone matches."

"And those violet eyes..."

Dee and Dum looked at each other as they wondered if their boss was soft for this girl. They snickered at the idea.

"I can still see you, _and_ I heard you." their agitated boss said.

"Run, brother!" exclaimed Dee.

"Quick! Before he cuts our pay!" shouted Dum.

~~~~~~~~~  
Violet woke to find a man with blue eyes staring intently at her face.

"Wh-who are you? Wh-where am I?" she said in fear. Her hands reached up to check her bonnet was still there. She sighed in relief as she confirmed her ears were still covered.

"My name is Blood Dupre. This" he gestured around him "is my home"

"Ho-home?" she said wide eyed.

"Yes" he smirked "_this _my home."

Blood approached her. She scooted back. He frowned. He grabbed a hand and kissed it.

"Nothing to fear" he said with a smirk.

"No there was everything to fear, if he knew, he would kill me. He probably has a gun! My father told me! They would call me a witch! They would hang me, burn me,  
kill me anyway they can." she thought with wide eyes.

"Hey boss we're back!" yelled the twins simultaneously.

Violet sighed in relief, while Blood sighed in frustration.

"We got the thing from Nightmare-" began Dee.

"-that you wanted!" finished Dum.

Dum tossed Blood the vial. Blood caught it easily. Then Blood looked at Violet.

"I need you to drink it." he ordered.

Violet looked at the vial suspiciously then back at Blood. Thinking it was poison she shook her head.

Looking irritated he said "Dee Dum grab her arms and hold her down."

Dee and Dum gave each other looks before following orders. Blood squeezed her cheeks forcing her mouth open and poured the contents of the vial in. Then he forced  
her to drink it. Finally Dee and Dum let her go.

"N-no! I do-don't want t-to die!" she sobbed gripping her bonnet tightly on her head.

"That wasn't poison my dear." said Blood with a raised eye-brow at her reaction.

"No! Thats what the man sai-" Violet put her hands over her mouth.

She had just remembered something. The weapon her father had given to her. She pulled out the gun and pointed it at Blood.

"Ge-get away!" she said, her hand shaking.

Blood smirked looking down, before lifting his cane, now gun pointed at her.

Violet looked at her position, Blood pointing his machine gun at her and the twins with their axes ready to chop her up. She went to her knees.

"Do what you will." she said lifelessly.

Blood smiled dropping his weapon. "I just want you to stay at the mansion."

Violet looked up in surprised "That's it? I can stay here?"

"Yes. For now." Blood said smirking.

Violet stood up "Then I'll stay here for now." she said solemnly.

"Not that you have much off-" started Blood.

"Yay! The nice lady-" started Dee.

"Is staying here!" finished Dum.

"I bet that cat-"

"Will be jealous!"

Blood sighed "Dee, Dum will you show are guest to her room?"

"Of course!" they said simultaneously

They started in the direction of the guest rooms but instead headed towards the twins room as soon as Blood was out of sight.

"Will you play with us?" said Dee making a sad puppy dog face.

"Uhm... ok?" said Violet who was not sure she wanted to play with these kids.

She was right because when they brought her in and sat her down she found Dee pinning her shoulders down, and Dum pressing a knife on her neck.

She kicked the knife out of his hand and flipped Dee into Dum from behind.

"Ow~ Why did you-" started Dee

"Do that?" finished Dum.

When they look though she was already running out.

Violet ran as fast as she could and when she heard them follow her with shouts of 'Nice lady!' she made a turn and went into the first room she could get into. With  
tears streaming down her face she looked up to see-

"Well this is a surprise" said a smirking Blood.


	4. Chapter 3: A Slap in the Face

**Baichan: Disclaimer, right**

**Disclaimer: I do no own HnKnA only this plot and Violet.**

* * *

"Well this is a surprise" said a smirking Blood.

"Ah! I wa-was running from the twins..." she said backing up against the door.

The twin's shouts could be heard from the room as they passed.

"Hey lady!" yelled Dum.

"You don't play fair!" shouted Dee.

"Where-" started Dee

"Are you?" finished Dum

Blood looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"You beat the twins at their game?" he said surprised.

"My father taught me to defend myself..." she said.

She looked at the door wondering if it was better to run and face the twins again. By the time she looked back though, Blood was standing over her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down his couch.

When she opened her mouth to scream he bent over and kissed her. His hand touched her cheek and trailed down to the bonnet tie. When he started to untie it, she started to freak out.

Bad memories popped their upped their ugly heads. Violet squirmed and struggled but it was no use. He was going to untie her bonnet and-

She felt the bonnet pop off her head as her ears took up room. Blood stopped to look up. He froze when he saw her ears. He jumped off her and scooted back.

Suddenly the twins busted through the door

"Elliot?" they said simultaneously.

Violet whipped her head towards them.

"Elliot? How do you know him?" she screamed. Anger and indignation filled her.

Blood collected his composure and said "Elliot March was a former employee for me. How do you know Elliot?"

"Oh. Elliot March is my father." she stated plainly.

"Father?" the twins said simultaneously.

"Did your mother have a heartbeat?" asked Blood.

"Yes."

"How old is your father?"

"Over 30."

"Hm... He must have escaped from here, from the game." he said.

"What game?"

"The one you have to play if you want to stay." he said.

"Well I don't want to stay!" she yelled.

"You have to. You drank the medicine of hearts." he stated plainly.

"You forced me too!" she said.

She jumped up and slapped him. Everyone froze, and then Violet reached for her bonnet and sprinted for her life.

Dee and Dum looked at the spot she had been and the red hand print on Blood's hand cheek.

Blood gritted his teeth.

"After her! But don't kill her. I am not done with her." he shouted at the twins.

"Right" they said simultaneously.

They stumbled over each other both still in shock.

Violet ran through the forest as fast as she could. Scared out of her mind she ran straight into someone.

"Do-don't hurt me!" she cried.

"Why would I hurt?" said the person confused.

Violet looked up. She saw a man wearing black, pink hair, and a giant boa. But most surprisingly he was like her, except with cat ears and tail.

"Uh..." she reached up and checked her bonnet.

"Are you okay?" he said. He leaned over to wipe her tears away.

Violet started crying and she jumped into his arms.

The cat guy hugged her back and then sniffed her.

"Mm... You smell good. Wait!" he grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length. Then he put a hand on her chest.

Violet stiffened.

"Wha-what are you-" she tried to ask.

"Are you a foreigner? That's awesome!" he said when she nodded hesitantly.

"C'mon! I'll take you to the Amusement Park and then you can meet the twins-" he started.

"Noooo!" she said backing up but stumbling.

"Not the twins" she said. Tears started to go down her cheeks again.

Feeling bad, the man picked her up bridal style and carried her to the Amusement Park.

"Ok. No twins." he whispered to her.

* * *

**Baichan: Aw Boris how sweet!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Baichan: Sorry I had a lot of stuff going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HnKnA. Just Violet and the plot.**

* * *

"What's your name?" Violet asked with a tear stained face.

"Boris Airay." he said "Yours?"

"Violet." she said and then added quietly "March."

"March? Your last name is... The same as a hare who used to live in the Hatter Mansion, he was basically a willing slave to Blood Dupre-"

"No way! NO! He couldn't have been! Not to that evil man! I mean I know he worked for him but, not like that!" she shouted freaking out.

"What's wrong?" he said completely confused.

"Everything! This world has things wrong, like your ears and tail." she said softly.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked indignantly yet at the same time softly so as not to rifle up the already stressed girl.

He had been trying to sooth her by rubbing her head but he accidentally knocked the loosely tied bonnet.

"No!" she screamed trying to keep her bonnet down, but it was too late.

Her ears sprang up, and her bonnet fell uselessly at her side. Boris stood straight up and looked at her ears. Then he leaned down and picked her up bridal style again. Violet felt so comfortable in his arms.

"Want to tell me why you hide your ears?" he said, trying to sound like he's teasing her.

"One day when I was five I was with my dad in the house, my bonnet was off. A man walked in asking for my mother. My father got a mad look on his face, but he tried to smile. Knowing my mother was gone; he simply stated that she was not here. I walked behind my dad, and the man freaked out. He said something like she has bunny ears! She is a witch, a demon! That witch of a woman cursed her own child! He was a man who was hunting witches; he had come here to question my mother."

The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, but my father shot him. The man went down but he managed to shoot at me. It was aimed perfectly at my head. My father pulled me towards him, but it still hit my shoulder." Violet paused and lifted the sleeve of her short sleeved violet dress.

"That's a horrible wound for a five year old." stated Boris.

And it was. The scar was deepest in the center, from there it webbed outward. It was about the size of a child's hand and it was an angry red and brown color.

"Yes, my father started to freak out, and then my mother came home and was surprisingly calm for a dead man being at her front door and her five year old being shot. She went and dug the bullet out. She told me she had done this for my father many times before. Then she said to always wear my bonnet around other people, or this would happen again."

When I was twelve a woman saw me from our window. She asked to come in, and had some tea. We all sat down and I had my bonnet on, but of course she had already seen. She was a wicked woman, and she slipped something deadly into my tea, before I could drink it my father switched our drinks and ten minutes later her head flopped over and she was dead. My father said to always wear my bonnet. He told me one of two things would happen. Someone would be dead like her, the person who saw, or me." Violet finished looking down at her feet.

"But my father, his heart went tick, and my mother's beat, and listening to both at the same time was enchanting yet serene, and so peaceful." she said with a weary, and far-away look in her eyes.

After a few seconds of silence she laid her head down, closed her eyes slowly, and fell asleep to the ticking cat's heart.

* * *

**Baichan: Well that was certainly an 'unexpected' dark past.**


End file.
